You Can't Always Get What You Want, But House Can
by LaurieLover
Summary: Gregory House wants Lisa Cuddy. As usual she doesn't want him. Wilson thinks he should just leave it; you can't always get what you want. But House ALWAYS gets what he wants. Huddy, chase
1. House Nearly Admits Love

My first uploaded House fic! I actually wrote this one a while ago, but I thought it was goodish. R&R!

Disclaimer: Does _anyone_ own House?

* * *

House frowned as he stared at the computer screen. "Come on..." He squinted, trying desperately to see what had to be there. "I spent fifty dollars on you, you worthless piece of -- work, goddammit!" He banged the mouse in frustration.

"Good morning to you to." A voice said from the doorway, and House jumped.

"Don't do that!" he snapped at Wilson. Wilson smirked.

"Heard what you said to Cuddy."

"Do you see anything?" House swiveled the computer around so Wilson could see the video of his current patient's, Raymond Estavos' heart.

"What made you say that?"

"Did you hear me?"

Wilson regarded him closely. "You're still in love with her, aren't you?" he said slowly.

House jabbed his finger at the screen "Here. Heart. Problem."

"I knew it."

"Me too. I just can't find the damned thing."

"You know what I mean. I think she still likes you too." House glanced at his watch.

"Whoops, gotta go." Wilson checked his watch too.

"At two o' clock in the evening? You can't go home yet."

"Lunch."

"You just came back from lunch."

"Are you stalking me?"

"No."

"Then maybe I didn't."

Wilson stared at him. "You've got to accept it some time, you know. It'll just catch up with you."

"Well, with this cane, it will." House tossed Wilson his cane roughly, reaching under his desk and pulling out a folded wheelchair. Wilson groaned.

"Not this again." The corners of House's mouth twitched.

"Oh, yes, this again."

"Why torture the woman you love?"

"Cause it's fun." House wheeled himself to the door before realising, and then whirling himself around to face Wilson he added, "And I DON'T love her!" Wilson shook his head amusedly as House resumed his exit.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! (Will update as soon as possible)


	2. Three Nurses and an IV Tube

Yay second chapter! A little OOC for House (kinda has to be, or Huddy might never happen!) R&R!

Disclaimer: It's all David Shore dammit.

* * *

"House!" House jumped again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Oh, hi evil ruler of the master behind," he said in a bored voice, fighting to regain his composure.

"Hm," Cuddy said, ignoring him as she placed a folder in his hand.

House looked down. "What's this?"

"Clinic duty hours. And patient forms." House's eyes widened.

"I already did my clinic duty." he said uninterestedly, handing the folder back to her.

Cuddy placed her hands on her hips, and House squirmed. _Lord, that was sexy._

_No. It wasn't. She does that all the time. Why should I care now? _

_Because you like her. _

_I DO NOT like her!_

_You sooo do._

_Oh my god, I sound like a bloody teenager. _

_A bloody teenager in love. _

_A bloody schizophrenic teenager in love. _House rolled his eyes.

"And -- don't roll your eyes at me!" Snapping himself back to reality, he found Cuddy glaring down at him. The usual.

House opened his mouth to say something, but for the love of him couldn't think of a decent response. _What's wrong with me?! _

"Gregory?" House was forced to roll his eyes again.

He turned back to Cuddy, "Well, gotta go, one of my loyal minions is calling me." he said as Cameron walked up. Cuddy bristled, though she tried her best to hide it.

"Gregory?" she asked Cameron cooly. Cameron gave her an odd look before opening her mouth to speak.

"I believe since we're co-workers-"

"-Actually I'm your boss-"

"-we might as well call each other by our real names since last names are so formal," Cameron continued all in one breath, ignoring House. "Is it a problem?"

"Not at all," Cuddy said simply. _Stay calm..._ "Here, make sure House does his Clinic duty." she addded, relieved as Chase arrived as well.

"Sure thing," Chase said.

"Mommy, when are you coming back home?" asked House as Cuddy turned to leave. Cuddy sighed, and House grinned. He was back.

"House, do your Clinic duty." She walked away.

"Niiice," House breathed as she left. Chase looked at him.

"What?"

"She noticed my wheelchair."

"...Did she say something?"

"No." House said, the grin on his face widening. "But she just knocked over three nurses and an IV tube."

* * *

Next chapters more in character, I think. Review!


	3. Clinic Duty 1: the Teenage Freak

A really short chapter-blurb-thingy, I know. But I just love those little clinic scenes in House, so I thought why not include one here?

Disclaimer: Don't own House. Or Sherlock Holmes. (Did you know House was based on Sherlock Holmes? Think about it, House, Holmes, Wilson, Watson...)

* * *

"And -- and I have this thing, right here, look --"

"I'd rather not," House said dryly.

"But --"

"You're pregnant." House's patient stared at him.

"I -- I'm pregnant?" he whispered.

House sighed. "Of course you're not pregnant...unless there's something you're not telling me." He cast a significant glance towards his patient's crotch.

"Well then what's wrong with me?!"

"You have acne, you moron!" House brandished wheelchair as threateningly as he could, which wasn't much since he was still sitting in it. "You teenage freak of nature!"

The door opened. "Dr. House?" House wheeled around. "Dr. Foreman needs to see you."

House scowled as Foreman walked in. "Look, I'm sorry you're black, but --"

"Patient's gone into a coma." House froze, and Foreman looked up at the other man in the room.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

YAY! Please review!


	4. Why Does Wilson Always Sit in the Corner

Interbreeding or inbreeding? I think they're both words. Whatever. R&R!

Disclaimer: I know it's hard to believe since I've only put three other disclaimers in, but no I do not own House. Tragic isn't it?

* * *

"Heart palpitations, respiratory arrest, coma...any suggestions?"

Chase looked at Cameron, brows furrowed. "Er...interbreeding?" she suggested distractedly. Chase nodded furiously.

"Makes sense. Father--"

"WRONG!" House shouted, pointing the marker accusingly at Chase. "You are...the weakest link!" he added dramatically.

"I win." Wilson said from the corner.

Chase twisted around to see him. "What are you doing here, anyways? This guy doesn't have cancer."

Wilson shrugged. "Moral support?"

Foreman snorted. "How attractive," Cameron said sarcastically. He shot her a look.

"Just because _I _didn't do you last night..."

"Now, now, children, stop fighting." House said condescendingly.

"Yeah, stop it." Chase said, and Cameron and Foreman both glared at him. "What?" he asked, glancing back at House. "He's right."

"Kiss up," Foreman muttered.

Suddenly Cameron's pager went off, quickly followed by Chase, Foreman, and House. She pulled it out of her pocket to look.

"What is it?" Wilson asked, still leaning back in his chair.

House looked up grimly. "Mr. Estavos esta muerto."

* * *

P.S. Esta Muerto Is Dead.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	5. Dead Guys!

A cheer for fast updates? Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: How did you get to chapter 5 without seeing the other ones??

* * *

"We've performed an autopsy and found nothing. Face it, House, you messed up. The guy came in with a common cold and you killed him."

The muscles in House's jaw worked. "I didn't kill him."

Cuddy grimaced as they watched the body being wheeled away. "No, looks like he's perfectly fine."

"I didn't kill him," House repeated.

"Well, what then?!" Cuddy asked loudly, beginning to lose control of her temper. "You can't keep doing this, it's not a game! You've got to realise these are people's _lives_ you're playing with, not some -- some --" she sputtered. "How many times have I said this to you?! What do I have to do for you to _get it_?!"

House watched as Cuddy's face grew red, and wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms. He knew she wasn't really mad at him -- losing a patient had always been hard on her, she'd always felt guilty. And he desperately wanted to comfort her. "Lisa..."

"Shut up, Greg." House shut his mouth with a snap. _She called me Greg..._ Cuddy turned to look at him. "You know, I'm trying to be mad at you here!" House tried his best to look sorry, but to no avail. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You said, 'Lisa's so cute when she's angry'. I heard you." House's eyes twinkled.

"Well, it's true."

"Always the romantic."

House found himself at a loss for words as he gazed into Cuddy's eyes. Finally she broke his gaze, blinking and looking away. He lifted her face up with his finger. "We could try again..." he said softly.

Cuddy pushed him away, but he wasn't surprised. In fact, he'd been expecting it sooner, hoping that maybe it wouldn't happen at all. But it had. "No. We can't. I'm over you, House." So it was back to House. How much progress they'd made.

House ran a hand through his hair in frustration as Cuddy watched, thinking at that moment how much he reminded her of the old House, the gangly yet coolly attractive senior in med school, trying to win over a girl. "Yeah...I'm over you too." he said desperately, trying to sound thoughtful. Cuddy smiled.

"You'd think with all that practice you'd have gotten better at lying." She walked away, and House didn't stop her, much as he wanted to.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	6. Open Mouthed Interns, Aussie Included

So i've heard from a few that my updates are too short, so here's a longer one. Enjoy!

A/N: I decided it was too long, and I had to split it up into 3 chapters. (I know, 3! Yay!) Sorry the chapters are so short, but I think it's alright since I'm updating fast. Even so I love all you who reviewed and hope you keep doing so!

Disclaimer: Do I even need to keep putting this here? I don't think so. Whatever. This wasn't really a disclaimer was it...

* * *

House cleared the board with his hand, daring any of them to ask. "So what happened to the patient? What are we going to do?" Chase asked confusedly. Of course the one to ask would be Chase. Blaring, insensitive Aussie with an ego the size of a kangaroo.

"They already did an autopsy."

"And?"

"Nothing."

Cameron looked up. "That's never stopped you before."

House grabbed his cane; he'd given up the wheelchair after that little brush with Cuddy. "There's a first time for everything."

"House, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, my leg is killing me. I should go get some more Vicodin." He reached for the office door to leave his three workers behind. Cameron grabbed his hand before he made it. House hesitated. "Stay out of this, Cameron," he said finally, gently lifting her hand off his. Cameron watched in surprise. _He's being so..._

"Kind."

"What?" Cameron blinked.

"Oh -- I -- did I say that out loud? I -- oh -- it's nothing," she stuttered, getting more flustered by the second as House, Chase, and Foreman all stared at her. She thought desperately for a line... "I was thinking maybe Mr. Estavos has a different kind of illness than we were looking at. We just focused on genetic diseases -- what if he had some sort of infection?" There we go, that sounded more like the old Cameron. Her companions looked thoughtful, no longer pondering why Cameron was, for once, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Bye." They all turned to look at House, who yanked the door open and left as quickly as he could. Standing in the hallway, he sighed. _Free at last...and no awkward questions. _

"Is this about Cuddy?" Okay. Maybe _one_ awkward question.

"Wait, so what do we do?!" Chase interrupted before House could reply.

House looked at him, a glint in his eye. "Ouch, Cameron, you gonna take that?"

"What _do_ we do?" Foreman asked. "Just...go home?"

House shifted his weight on his cane. He was going to be here awhile. "You're right. We have to help him! God forbid he dies -- oh, wait, he already did." He turned to walk away again, wincing. _Stupid, slow paced excuse for a leg. _Nevertheless, he moved as fast as he could towards the elevator. To his dismay, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman followed.

Finally he turned around again, forcing Chase into a near collision. "Stop _following _me." he said through gritted teeth.

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman simply watched as he resumed his hurried pace -- as if he had somewhere to go. House jabbed the elevator button angrily. _Hurry up..._

_Bing! _ The elevator doors opened, and out stepped Wilson. House opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Wilson had grabbed his arm and somehow pulled him back into his office. "Leave," he said to the open-mouthed interns.

* * *

Was that an odd place to end the chapter? I think it worked all right. Please review!


	7. The Perfect Girl's Night Out

1000 hits! That's awesome. This chapter's longer than the others, but the next one's probably gonna be back to short. Thanks for the reviews!!

Disclaimer: Don't own House. Househousehousehousehouse.

* * *

Foreman was the first to recover. "Fine. 'Night."

"Bye." Cameron said. Chase just stood there, until she steered him away as well.

As soon as they had rounded the corner, Wilson squared his shoulders. "All right, House, tell me what's going on."

"And then I suppose we'll have a pillow fight, read each others diaries, and raid the cookie jar, thus making it the perfect girl's night out."

"You forgot the soppy movie."

"This _is_ a soppy movie."

"Let's stop."

"Yes."

"Back to the point."

"No."

"House..." Wilson knew the routine. And was getting extremely fed up with it. "You're like a stubborn child. Can't we just skip this part?" He knew if he gave up now, though, he'd never find out what happened. Damn curiosity.

"We could skip this part...in fact, why don't we skip this altogether?" Wilson thought about it.

"Because I love hearing how you've made a mess of things," he said after a moment.

House fell silent. He wanted to skip the routine too. Desperately. He needed his best friend's advice. Then again...his best friend had been married three times. Then again...he'd managed a date with Cuddy. Then again...this was getting to confusing. "Listen, you don't always have to be that guy. Be the House you were when I met you. I know you're dying to ask me what to do."

House snorted. "Yeah, just _dying_ to ask what the thrice married, two and a half times divorced guy how to get a girlfriend. Cause you're good like that."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Two and a half times divorced?"

"Next time promise me you'll break up with _all_ of her," House said, motioning towards his left shoe, which was still chewed up from the time he'd had to take care of Hector. "But we were talking about me, don't change the subject."

"I thought you said you didn't want my advice?"

"Well...I like talking about me."

"Of course. That's it." House said nothing, just stared at Wilson. Wilson moaned. "Oh, no, not the puppy eyes...you know I can't stand the puppy eyes..." House continued to stare at him. "House, for god's sake..." House widened his eyes a bit more. "This is terrible. You know that? You're a terrible person." Wider. "House!" Just a little longer... "Fine. What do you want?" Works every time.

"How does Lisa feel about all this?"

"What the -- how should I know?! You've haven't even told me what's happened!"

"Nothing happened. She said she was over me."

"She said she was over you."

"Yes, she said she was over me."

"She's so not over you."

"But she said she was."

"But she's lying."

"She called me Greg."

"See?"

"Just once."

"Once is enough."

"Then it was back to House."

"I call you House."

"Yes, but you're not in love with me. I hope. Because that would be awkward."

Wilson shrugged. "What can I say? You being the charming man you are..."

"...You aren't going to help me with this, are you?"

"Not a chance."

"But you just said she was still in love with me!"

"Yes, I did." House glared at him. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Just tap her with my little fairy wand and make her admit she's in love?"

"That would be good."

"She's a strong, intelligent, _stubborn_ woman, House. You won't be able fool her."

"That's okay, because I don't _want_ to fool her."

"Oh, yeah, because she likes you just the way you are."

"Who doesn't?"

"Oy gevalt."

"Right, I see your point. She's Jewish. They _are_ stubborn. Hm."

"We've gotten absolutely nowhere. This is depressing."

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go look up some internet porn." House turned to leave.

"It'll be awkward tomorrow you know!" he said loudly, hoping House heard him.

House turned around, a mischievous look in his eyes. "I'll try my best," he said.

"Okay -- wait, what does that mean?" House shut the door with a slam. "House?! _What does that mean?!_"

* * *

I like this dialogue a lot actually. Yay! Please review!


	8. The Wonderful Things He Does

This chap might be a bit confusing, but it's explained next chapter. Again, thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own House...is it weird that I'm watching Grey's Anatomy right as I'm uploading this? Woah.

* * *

"Morning, one and all!"

"Someone's in a good mood." Cameron muttered.

"Yeah, well, _his_ boss didn't page him in the middle of the night telling him to go back to work and do pointless tests the entire night." said Foreman, refilling his coffee cup.

House shrugged. "You wouldn't have known they were pointless if you hadn't done them. Then they might've been vital."

"Vital...to our dead patient."

House clapped his hands. "All right, everybody, settle down. Let's get things started."

Cameron stared at him. "We...don't have a patient."

House frowned. "Huh. You're right. Any volunteers? Chase?"

"Why me?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because of the wonderful things he does. Yada da da da da da dum dum!"

Chase glanced at the others. "Are you high?"

"Always." Wilson walked into the room. "Wilson, my best buddy!" Wilson turned abruptly and walked out.

"What was that about?"

"Are you sure you're alright, House?" Cameron asked concernedly.

House stared at her. "You're hot."

Foreman took a deep breath. "Yep. He's high."

House looked back and forth. "What, so I'm not allowed to be funny? Fine. I'll never be funny again. We'll all just sit here and be miserable. Except me. I'll be happy, because..." he paused, unable to think of why he would be happy. Then it hit him. "WILSON!!"

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! Please review!


End file.
